Evil
by bloodyfiction
Summary: Rony está morto, Hermione prometeu que se guardaria para ele até o dia de sua morte, mas tal promessa não fora cumprida. Após meses de depressão Hermione bebe demais e se deita com o homem que deveria odiar, Draco Malfoy, o mesmo homem que seria seu advogado na divisão de bens, o amante e inimigo perfeito.


**Evil**

**Capítulo 1 **

_Quando Rony morreu eu fiquei sem chão. Realmente, eu não tinha para onde ir. Eu simplesmente ficava ali, no meu canto, sozinha...  
Morrera de uma doença maldita, algo que ele soube tarde demais, o câncer levou-o como um vento leva uma folha de papel, para longe, e sem aviso prévio.  
Eram meses e meses dentro de um quarto, as persianas fechadas, doces e balas espalhados pelo chão e... O que mais eu poderia fazer além de sentar e chorar? Nada. Com certeza.  
Eu havia, inclusive separado uma playlist de músicas depressivas. Eram muitas e tocavam o dia inteiro enquanto eu me enchia de doces, sorvete e qualquer coisa gordurosa que me iludisse de que tudo estava bem, mas no final das contas, eu sabia que não estava, principalmente quando eu lembrava que ele não iria voltar. Isso eu sabia muito bem.  
E era o que mais doía.  
A única música mais animadinha que eu escutei nesse tempo era o toque do meu celular, Applause da Lady GaGa, que tocava pelo menos umas quatro vezes por dia. Minha melhor amiga, minha mãe, meu chefe (que dizia que apesar da licença, que mesmo não podendo me conceder ele o fez, eu teria que voltar em breve se não teria que me demitir) e outra pessoa qualquer (todo dia era alguém diferente).  
Os remédios ficavam na mesa de cabeceira, com uma garrafinha de água morna e um copo, eram pelo menos três doses por dia, Ritalina, Antidepressivo e remédio para dormir. Eu estava dopada 24 horas por dia.  
Havia uma cena que eu não me esqueceria nem que retirassem minha memória, durante o velório, enquanto eu chorava sobre o corpo morto, pálido e gélido de Ronald Weasley eu sussurrava em seu ouvido, na esperança que ele me ouvisse por entre as dimensões que nos separavam, que eu me guardaria para ele até o dia em que eu morresse.  
Como eu havia prometido sobre o altar: Até que a morte nos separe. Mas separar não significava esquecer, nem deixar, não para mim._

Hermione se amaldiçoava por ter deixado uma cópia extra da chave de casa com Luna, sua melhor amiga. Ela havia simplesmente invadido o Flat dela sem mais nem menos. Tudo bem que Hermione havia estranhado o fato de Luna não ter ligado em seu horário habitual, mas a visita era simplesmente inusitada.  
Quando Luna Lovegood finalmente ultrapassou as densas camadas de lixo e bagunça espalhadas pelo quarto de Hermione ela se sentou ao lado da amiga, que dormia com os fones no ouvido. Escutando Broken do Jake Bugg. A garota tirou com cuidado os fones dos ouvidos da amiga e notou a presença do frasco com remédios na mão da mulher. Deu uma bufada, percebendo que a mesma dormiria como uma pedra por algumas horas e foi descendo a escada até a cozinha, para procurar um saco de lixo, queria limpar toda aquela bagunça. Desde a morte de seu ex-marido, Rony Weasley, a diarista nunca mais havia voltado, Hermione a dispensou, pegaria licença de seis meses e não teria como pagar as despesas com a mesma. Os outros cômodos do pequeno apartamento, estavam apenas empoeirados, devido ao tempo sem uso.  
Ao subir as escadas começou a colocar todas as embalagens, lencinhos e o que mais de inútil encontrava no chão dentro do mesmo.  
Ela estava quase terminando quando a amiga levantou-se e observou o praticamente "novo" ambiente ao seu redor e percebeu que a responsável por aquilo tudo estava bem ali, colocando o último resto de lixo dentro do saco e colocando as mãos na cintura logo em seguida, satisfeita consigo mesmo e com sua capacidade trabalhar. Não sabia que poderia ser tão boa até realmente tentar.  
- Achei que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você. - Hermione disse grogue enquanto tentava se levantar e quase tombava para o lado. Luna amarrou o saco e foi andando em direção a mulher, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama e passando o braço ao redor da mesma.  
- É realmente, algo aconteceu. - Hermione arregalou os olhos e Luna deu de ombros enquanto passava os dedos no ombro da amiga fazendo carinho. Hermione achou que algo de ruim havia acontecido com a garota enquanto a mesma dava uma risadinha aguda. - Eu me toquei que a gente precisa dar um jeito nisso.  
Luna olhou para Hermione e para o redor do quarto indicando no que queria dar um jeito. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando no que aquela menininha poderia estar pensando. Claro, que ela deveria ter ido conversar com a mãe de Hermione e ambas haviam chegado a conclusão de que ela deveria ir para o terapeuta ou psiquiatra. Bem, ela havia ido e ele havia receitado todos aqueles remédios que a deixavam dopada o dia inteiro.  
- Sem terapeutas, Luna... - Sua voz foi baixando o tom enquanto a mesma colocava as mãos no ombro da amiga ficando de frente e a olhando bem nos olhos.  
- Sem terapia. - Ela disse com um sorrisinho que indicava que a mesma estava mais do que pronta para aprontar. Hermione tentou começar a negar com a cabeça, enquanto Luna ria e sacudia a amiga a mesma com uma certa leveza e um carinho especial. - Vamos fazer o que nós gostamos. - Hermione levantou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto a garota descia as escadas correndo. Ela tentou acompanhá-la, mas ficou apenas observando enquanto a garota ia até a sala e subia novamente com uma mochila nas costas.  
- O que nos gostamos? - Ela perguntou ainda atordoada enquanto a garota jogava a mochila no canto do quarto, próximo a "sacada" onde se via o andar de baixo.  
- Ficou tanto tempo trancada no escuro que nem se lembra mais... - Luna disse casualmente enquanto ia em direção as persianas e abria, deixando a luz entrar, o que fez com que Hermione colocasse as mãos no rosto e desse um gemido de dor enquanto suas pupilas se contraíam em contato com a luz do dia. Ou do final dele, estava quase anoitecendo e era um dia bem claro, raridade em Londres, onde chovia o dia todo.  
- Foram só seis meses. - Luna revirou os olhos enquanto observava a amiga se jogar cansada sobre a cama. A menina olhou para a mais velha com uma expressão chocada no rosto.  
- Só? Queridinha, isso é metade de um ano, sabia? - Hermione arregalou os olhos e os coçou, como se tivesse finalmente se tocado do tempo perdido. É, fazia tanto tempo que ela sequer havia percebido.  
- Para onde você quer me levar, criaturinha? - Ela perguntou enquanto a garota mantinha o sorriso travesso. Luna revirou os olhos e correu até o armário pegando o vestido preferido da mais velha. Um preto, curto, com uma saia rodada linda. Não usava o mesmo desde quando ainda era solteira. Depois de comer tão pouco e viver a base de remédios aquele vestido, apesar do tempo, ficaria completamente folgado em seu corpo, mesmo assim continuaria linda, essa era a Hermione que todos conheciam.  
- Pub, rock 'n' roll e álcool. Vamos! - Hermione fez uma cara de nojo e negou com a cabeça, Luna olhou assustada, aquilo era o que ela mais gostava de fazer antes de casar, na despedida de solteira bebeu tanto que por pouco não entrou em coma. Luna ainda se lembrava das tentativas de cantar Anarchy In U.K. da Hermione antes de desmaiar, desacordada pelos excessos daquela noite. - Vai ser bom, vamos... - Hermione quis chorar, se sentiu forçada a sair, mas não tinha mais lágrimas, não tinha como chorar. Havia se esgotado por completo. Não era mais aquela que todo mundo conhecia. Deu um suspiro forte. - Não quer nem... Tentar? - Hermione levantou o olhar, Luna deu de ombros enquanto sacudia o vestido na frente dela, mostrando o quanto ele era único e atraente. - Ah, Mione, vamos! Depois da segunda dose você vai esquecer de tudo isso...

O lugar estava cheio, Hermione virava sua segunda dose de tequila. Luna sabia que a bebida não a curaria da depressão, e que aquele quadro era mais profundo do que parecia ser, mas estava se divertindo com a amiga sorrindo e comentando sobre os caras do bar. Fazia tempo que ela não ficava daquele jeito, ela havia realmente bebido para esquecer.  
- E o moreno? - Luna perguntou apontando para um garoto de cabelos pretos e topete que estava numa mesa próxima ao palco conversando com um grupo de rapazes.  
- Não mesmo! - Hermione observou o ambiente novamente correndo os olhos até chegar a um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que estava entrando no recinto. Vestia uma camiseta branca, quase da cor de sua pele, um casaco de couro, jeans e um óculos aviador repousando na gola da mesma. Adorou aquele visual bad boy,simplesmente amou.  
- E aquele loiro? - Hermione quis dizer alguma coisa, mas sua boca ainda estava aberta em um "o" perfeito, olhando para o garoto, era uma espécie de magnetismo, ela observava enquanto seus passos iam em direção a ela, observou enquanto ele retirava os olhos do chão e gradualmente subia. O homem tinha uma pequena olheira ao redor dos olhos, o que apenas o deixava com uma aparência ainda mais... Intimidador. Isso sem contar o cigarro que o homem carregava em seus lábios finos e a pequena barba ao redor dos mesmos.  
- Aquele... - Ela pensou enquanto falava, sua voz estava densa, ela não conseguia simplesmente parar de olhar para aquela criatura que, naquele momento, mantinha os olhos fixos nos dela, ele deu um sorriso de lado enquanto soprava a fumaça do cigarro. Um lampejo correu em sua mente.  
- Luna, aquele é Draco Malfoy!  
Draco, Draco, Draco... Tantos problemas envolvendo aquele garoto nos tempos de escola, Hermione fazia questão de detestá-lo, não estava errada. Mione viera de uma família pobre e estudar naquela escola cara de Londres era um privilégio. Era tão inteligente que conseguira uma bolsa para lá. Esforçada e forte, apesar de tudo, se formou bem e era médica num hospital público. Mas durante a escola tinha que aturar Draco chamando-a de "sangue ruim" e roubando dela todos os seus sonhos, e até algumas notas que ela tentava conseguir. Draco era um monstro para ela naqueles tempos. Hermione se perguntava como poderia estar desejando-o e ela não soube responder.  
- Hermione Granger, é um prazer te reencontrar. - Ele disse se aproximando do banco onde elas estavam, de frente para o balcão. Ele passou os braços ao redor dela e a mesma pode sentir seu cheiro forte de cigarros e perfume masculino de boa qualidade. - Luna Lovegood. - Ele disse dando pouca atenção a garota que acenou com a cabeça e logo depois se encolheu junto de seu copo de bebida, dando um gole e deixando os dois e apenas observando as reações de Mione.  
- Draco! - Hermione sorriu abertamente e não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo. Porque ele? Procuraria entender aquilo pelo resto dos dias. Mas estava amando.  
- Vou pedir uma dose de uísque. Você me acompanharia? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso saliente e ela não conseguiu negar.  
- Com prazer. 


End file.
